Coming Home Late
by Lmv16
Summary: Just a really short one-shot between Hunter and Andy to apologize for not updating in ten months. Every once and a while, Hunter has to stay late at work. This is usually what happens.


_**So… I haven't posted anything in ten months. Oh my god. College is killer. And then I had my job that worked me so much over summer that I barely had time for myself. But I no longer work at that job, college is out until mid-January, and hopefully I can get something written. But first, here is an apology one-shot, hopefully to be followed by another apology one-shot, and that will hopefully be followed by a chapter of Return of Winter. Also, I have a proposition for you guys. When I first came on here, back in 2012, I tried to write an MMPR story about Adam and a girl named Jamie. I ended up deleting it because I didn't like where it was going, but I always told myself I would re-write it, because Adam really doesn't get enough love. Would you guys be okay with that? Just answer in the reviews, or message me, or whatever is easiest for you guys. Okay, time for the one-shot.**_

Hunter Bradley hated coming home late. Don't get me wrong, he loved his job, but usually about once a month, he'll have to stay late, and whenever that happens, Andy is asleep by the time he gets home. This time, it was because a transfer student needed to be dealt with. The transfer student in question was a ten-year-old little girl named Amy. She had started at the Wind Academy because she thought she was in control of the Air element. Turns out, she's actually in control of Lightening.

Hunter had had to work through all of her paperwork to get her transferred correctly, and then there was the fact of her training. She was at the Wind Academy for three months; she knew the basics of that fighting style. Hunter had to break her of that style, and teach her the Thunder Ninja fighting style.

So, by the time Hunter got home that night, it was nearing 11 o'clock, and Andy was already in bed. Opening the door to the apartment quietly, Hunter slipped in and closed it behind him, making sure to lock it. He and his girlfriend might be highly trained ninjas, but they didn't exactly want unwanted visitors making an appearance.

The clack-clack of claws hitting the hardwood floors brought Hunter's attention to Shadow, who was trotting forward to greet the blond. The fully-grown Labrador licked Hunter's hand as he reached out to pet the dog.

"Hey, boy," Hunter said quietly, running his hand over the dog's head.

Shadow only stayed a moment, trotting over to his water bowl for a quick drink, and then went back to the bedroom. He had gotten too big to be on their bed with them, so Andy had gone out and gotten a dog bed, kept in the corner of the room so it was out of the way.

Hunter entered the bedroom behind the dog and glanced around. He couldn't see Andy in the bed, but the lump in it showed that she was there, probably curled up beneath the covers. With a smile, Hunter grabbed some clothes and went to shower.

The hot water felt good against his back and aching muscles, but he couldn't wait to get into bed and go to sleep. Since he was a thunder ninja, he tended to run a warmer temperature than normal. Since Andy was a winter ninja, she tended to run a little cooler than normal. Her colder skin against his warmer skin always felt amazing. Sensei Omino even told Hunter that ninjas of colder temperatures always seemed to get with ninjas of warmer temperatures; it was perfect match, his sensei would say.

Once he was done with his shower, Hunter pulled on a pair of boxers and pajama pants and ran the towel through his hair so it at least wasn't dripping. That achieved, the blond made his way to bed, and slid in next to Andy.

Maneuvering himself closer to her, Hunter managed to get right up next to her so he was chest-to-back with her. He buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair, and wrapped an arm around her waist. This, of course, caused the ravenette to wake up.

"Hmm. Hunter?"

"I didn't mean to wake you," Hunter replied, not bothering to move.

Andy turned, making it so they were face to face. Her green eyes were tired, but sparkling.

"Have a good day today?" she asked.

"I did; a girl from the Wind Academy turned out to be in control of lightning, so we had to transfer her over to the Thunder Academy. And then I had to break the Wind fighting style habits she has, teach her the Thunder ninja fighting style. It's a lot of change for a ten-year-old to go through," he explained.

"It is," Andy agreed quietly. "You're probably tired."

"I am," he said.

"Then go to sleep; tomorrow's Saturday, so we get to sleep in," she reminded him.

"Yeah, that's true," Hunter said. "Goodnight, Andy; love you."

"I love you, too," Andy responded. With a quick kiss his lips, Andy settled in for the night, laying her head against Hunter's chest. Hunter kissed her forehead, and both were quickly asleep.

The next morning, they woke up around ten, but due to a certain activity, they didn't actually leave their bed until one. And in that moment, Hunter didn't mind coming home late as much.


End file.
